As Aparências Enganam
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Yohji se mete em uma grande encrenca e somente uma pessoa pode ajudá lo. Yaoi, Lemon [Yohji x Omi]


**Título:** As Aparências Enganam  
**Autor:** Suryia Tsukiyono  
**Pares:** Yohji x Omi  
**Classificação:** Yaoi Lemon

* * *

**As Aparências Enganam**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

Aquela era uma madrugada calma na koneko. O dia não havia sido tão estressante e como era manhã de domingo no dia seguinte Omi havia ficado acordado até mais tarde. Estava sentado na cozinha tomando um café mesmo com as luzes apagadas. Tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, não gostava de incomodar o sono dos companheiros. Porém todo o seu esforço para que isso não acontecesse foi por água abaixo quando ouviu a porta da frente batendo com força e um certo loiro entrando apressado na cozinha. Yohji acendeu as luzes e se deparou com a figura do menino sentado a mesa, esfregando os olhos provavelmente incomodados pela luz.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava ai. Acordado ainda, chibi?", perguntou o playboy já recuperando um pouco do fôlego.

"Sim, eu estava na internet", ele respondeu, mas estava mais interessado em saber porque o companheiro havia chegado tão esbaforido.

"Hunn... Então estava teclando com alguma gatinha virtual, é?".

"Não, antes fosse uma", disse Omi um tanto vermelho.

"E não era?", a curiosidade do playboy se aguçou naquele instante.

"Não. Eu conheci uma menina meses atrás, ela era legal e inteligente, mas... eu acabei de descobrir que não era ela...", disse o loirinho completamente sem graça.

"Como assim não era ela?", os olhos de Yohji estreitaram ainda mais de curiosidade.

"Ela não era ela e sim ele. Era um homem fingindo ser uma garota", confessou Omi bastante desanimado. "Que decepção".

"Céus! Um verdadeiro balde de água fria", concordou o loiro abismado.

"Mas ela... quer dizer... ele... parecia tão legal", desabafou o chibi cabisbaixo.

"É as aparências enganam, meu caro. Por isso eu prefiro mulheres de verdade, essas pelo menos eu estou vendo a COISA bem de perto", disse Yohji um pouco debochado.

"É, talvez exista algum sentido nas coisas que você fala afinal, Yohji-kun".

"Quer dizer então que o nosso Omi estava tento um caso gay virtual. Dessa eu tenho que rir", zombou o ex-detive caindo na gargalhada.

"Ei! Qual é! Eu não sabia que era um homem. Isso não tem graça!", reclamou o garoto amarrando a cara. "Mas e você? Chegou cedo... Não achou nenhuma mulher de verdade?".

"Achar eu até achei... mas...".

"E era dela que você estava fugindo?", indagou Omi ao lembrar-se da cara de assustado com a qual Yohji havia entrado na cozinha.

"Não, eu estava fugindo do irmão dela". Revelou Yohji com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Yohji, eu... eu acho que sua cabeça está sangrando...", disse Omi ao reparar melhor o filete de sangue que escorria na testa do playboy.

"Merda! Por isso eu estava fugindo... O cara veio pra cima de mim com um taco de basebol... Sujeito mais estressado".

Agora foi a vez de Omi começar a rir vendo o outro pegar um pouco de gelo no congelador para colocar no ferimento.

"Viu só, mulheres de verdade também podem ser uma fria!", ressaltou o jovem hacker.

"Essa com certeza era uma grande fria. O irmão dela já tinha me avisado pra eu me afastar da mina, mas eu não tinha levado a sério... aí dancei".

"E por que você não encarou o sujeito?".

"Porque ele tem o dobro do meu tamanho e bate bem pra caramba. Isso responde a sua pergunta?", respondeu o loiro bem irônico.

"Sem dúvida", concordou o chibi ouvindo o celular tocando dentro do bolso do amigo.

Yohji pegou o aparelho e observou o número no indicador de chamadas. Na mesma hora atirou o telefone nas mãos de Omi que teve que ser muito rápido para não deixá-lo cair no chão.

"Se livra disso, por favor. Eu tô indo nessa. Tô morto!", ele disse dando as costas e saindo da cozinha. "E cuidado que é 'a fria' viu, Omi".

O loirinho viu o companheiro seguir para quarto e não sabia o que fazer com o celular em suas mãos. Antes de desligá-lo viu o nome Ayumi no visor. Deixou o celular em cima da mesa, sabia que Yohji iria procurá-lo no dia seguinte. Era melhor que o chibi também fosse dormir.

Na tarde do dia seguinte Yohji e Omi caminhavam pelas ruas próximas a Koneko. Yohji andava a passos lentos e contrariados.

"Que droga, Omi. Por que tínhamos que sair logo agora para irmos ao mercado?", questionava o playboy de mau humor.

"Por que a dispensa estava vazia e eu não sei fazer mágica para preparar o jantar", respondeu o garoto com ironia.

"E por que você não pediu ao Ken ou o Aya para irem com você?".

"Porque eles estavam ocupados... e você estava à toa", respondeu Omi e continuou caminhando sorridente.

"Você podia pelo menos ter me deixado pegar o carro", insistiu ele.

"Yohji! Deixa de ser preguiçoso, o mercado é logo na esquina. Não custa nada, vai".

"Tá bom, tá bom. Não precisa fazer essa cara, Omi".

"Oi gatinho, que bom que te encontrei", disse uma voz feminina.

Yohji se virou atraído pela voz familiar. Não podia acreditar em quem se tratava.

"Ayumi? O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Yohji meio sem paciência.

"Como você não deixou que eu me explicasse no telefone hoje de manhã eu resolvi falar com você pessoalmente", respondeu ela bem diretamente. "E então? Vejo você hoje à noite?".

Omi já havia percebido quem era aquela pessoa. Só podia ser a mesma garota de quem Yohji havia fugido na noite anterior, e parecia continuar fugindo. Deu dois passos para frente ameaçando deixá-los sozinhos, afinal aquilo não lhe dizia respeito, mas foi impedido quando o playboy o segurou levemente pelo ombro.

"Ayumi, eu já lhe disse no telefone. Eu não quero mais sair com você", respondeu o loiro de forma enfática. Se estava difícil que a garota entendesse de forma educada então ele teria que dizer com todas as letras.

"Ah qual é, Yohji! Eu sei que meu irmão é um idiota. Mas ele não manda em mim, eu já mandei ele se danar".

"Diga isso ao taco de basebol dele", disse Yohji com ironia. "Já disse, baby. Não tô a fim de encrenca e não tô afim de você".

"Que isso... não vai deixar o meu irmão estragar o nosso lance, vai? Eu não aceito isso", a garota ainda insistia.

"Já disse que não, e não é por causa do seu irmão, eu não quero mesmo sair com você".

"Por que isso? Ontem você parecia tão afim".

"É ontem, mas eu não estou mais". A paciência de Yohji já estava se esgotando com aquela garota.

"E por que não?", Ayumi não se cansava de insistir. Não iria aceitar ser deixada de lado por causa das ameaças estúpidas do irmão ciumento.

"Porque... porque... porque eu já tenho outra pessoa", afirmou Yohji dizendo a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

"Outra pessoa, mas... não dava tempo de você arrumar outra pessoa de ontem pra hoje...", Ela retrucou desapontada, mas ainda um pouco incrédula.

"Mas eu não arranjei, eu já tinha outra pessoa...", Yohji continuava mentindo com a maior cara de pau que poderia ter arrumado.

"Já tinha? Mas... quem?".

"Ele", respondeu Yohji puxando e abraçando o jovem arqueiro ao seu lado.

"Ele? Mas como ele? É só... um menino... como...", a garota estava chocada com a notícia. Mas tão chocado quanto ela, ou talvez até mais, estava Omi que se mantinha com os olhos arregalados sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

"Isso mesmo, a gente tá junto há um tempo e é por isso que eu não quero ficar com você. Entendeu agora?", repetiu o loiro.

"Mas você deu em cima de mim lá na boate ontem... A gente quase... então...", estava difícil para ela assimilar aquilo tudo.

"É que a gente tinha brigado, então eu entrei numa de querer me vingar, mas graças a Deus que seu irmão apareceu e me impediu de cometer a maior besteira da minha vida. Mas agora nós já fizemos as pazes", explicou Yohji de uma forma tão convincente que se Omi não soubesse que aquilo era mentira até mesmo ele teria acreditado.

"Então você é gay? É isso, Yohji?", estava claro que era exatamente aquilo, mas ela precisava de uma confirmação.

"É, sou. Agora que você já entendeu acho melhor você pegar o seu rumo e não me procurar mais", confirmou Yohji da forma mais natural possível.

"Mas... você não pode dispensar uma mulher como eu para ficar com ele...", retrucava a moça com cara desdém. "Ele é um fedelho... Não posso acreditar que você prefira ficar com ele que comigo".

"Garota, cai na real... Quer saber, ele é muito melhor do que você. É bonito, inteligente e não fica se oferecendo por aí feito você", Se depois de tudo o que havia dito Ayumi ainda não tivesse entendido, ele teria que agir mais drasticamente. Não queria aquela garota no seu pé. "O beijo dele é muito melhor que o seu. Você quer ver?", e sem dar tempo para que os outros processassem a afirmativa Yohji tomou Omi nos braços dando-lhe um beijo fervoroso.

Omi sentiu o ar lhe faltando e quis reagir, mas por alguma misteriosa razão não conseguiu. Suas pernas paralisaram e o coração bateu bem mais rápido que o normal. O secura que se fez em sua boca foi rapidamente dissipada pela saliva e a língua do playboy que a invadira de forma hábil. E a sensação de desalento foi aplacada lentamente pela maciez daqueles lábios. Omi nunca havia experimentado algo assim, um beijo como aquele ele só havia visto no cinema.

Ayumi também estava paralisada, boquiaberta com a cena que estava presenciando.

Com certa destreza as mãos do playboy deslizaram pelo corpo do pequeno até alcançar a cintura, puxando-a para si, tornando mínimo o espaço entre os dois. O loirinho fez o mesmo, e seguindo as atitudes do companheiro, Omi o abraçou com a mesma intensidade.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui assistindo isso, suas bichas!", grunhiu a garota quase fora de si e foi saindo a passos fortes e apressados.

Pouco depois que ela se fora, Yohji deteve as mãos de Omi e se afastou dele suavemente.

"Pronto, Essa daí não me enche nunca mais", disse ele.

Omi demorou um pouco mais a abrir os olhos e voltar a realidade. "Anh... ela foi embora?", o chibi perguntou com a voz um pouco trêmula.

"Foi, você não tinha visto? Essa aí já era, ainda bem. Nossa! Omi, você foi fantástico".

"Fantástico? Como assim?", Omi não estava entendo nada realmente.

"Você se saiu muito bem. Qualquer um acreditaria que aquilo foi um beijo de verdade", o loiro explicou-se de forma entusiasmada.

"Ahn... mas foi de verdade, Yohji", retrucou Omi um pouco sem graça.

"Ah! Entendi, você é daqueles que não acredita em beijo técnico, né? Para dizer a verdade eu também não, duvido que aqueles atores não beijem de verdade, não tem como...", comentava Yohji o mais naturalmente possível. "Muito obrigado, Omi, Você me livrou de uma encrenca daquelas".

"Ahn... de nada", foi tudo o que o menino consegui dizer.

"Vamos logo, ainda temos que ir ao supermercado... Que saco".

Uma semana havia se passado desde o episódio, aparentemente a vida havia seguido da mesma forma, mas não estava sendo assim pelo menos para o Weiss mais novo.

"Omi, você vai ficar aí parado na porta, é?", perguntou Ken achando estranho o loirinho parado no meio da calçada olhando para o nada. "Entra logo que eu quero fechar a loja".

"Ah, desculpe, Ken-kun. Já vou entrar", Apesar de muito se esforçar o loirinho não conseguia esquecer aquela cena, vez ou outra a lembrança do beijo lhe vinha à mente e ele se pegava parado olhando para o vazio. Aquela recordação era alheia a sua vontade, muito embora soubesse que deveria esquecer aquele beijo, não era possível. Nunca havia pensado na hipótese dele ter alguma coisa com o playboy, mas aquele beijo havia despertado dentro dele algo que não sabia explicar.

Passou para dentro de casa feito um furacão querendo de alguma forma tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça. Omi estava convencido de que para Yohji o beijo não havia significado nada e não existia a menor possibilidade de existir algo entre eles. Tomou o caminho do seu próprio quarto, mas ao passar pela porta do playboy um barulho chamou sua atenção.

"Droga! Vai se danar!", o Loiro gritava enraivecido.

"Você está bem, Yohji-kun? O que aconteceu?", perguntou o menino ao ver o celular do companheiro espatifado no chão e percebendo que ele havia sido atirado na parede minutos antes.

"Não estou bem, não", respondeu ele sentando-se na cama parecendo ainda irritado.

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu então?", indagou Omi já bastante preocupado. Só havia visto Yohji perder o controle daquele jeito raríssimas vezes.

"É aquela garota! Ela não para de me encher", respondeu contrariado.

Omi se aproximou do amigo e sentou-se ao seu lado, imaginava que ele devia estar realmente muito aborrecido.

"Ela continua te ligando?", o menino perguntou.

"O tempo todo. Ou então fica mandando mensagem. A garota é uma mala! Bem que me avisaram...".

Omi arregalou os olhos surpresos, como Yohji havia conseguido se meter naquela fria ainda mais com aviso prévio? "Mas se você sabia... então porque flertou com a garota?".

"Bom... eu não levei a sério. Ela era bonita e eu achei que podia dar conta. Me falaram que ela era do tipo que gruda nos caras, mas... eu achei que seria fácil dispensá-la depois".

"Que horror... quer dizer que mulher pra você é isso? Usa e se descarta?", comentou Omi ainda mais surpreso.

"Que foi? Ficou decepcionado?", perguntou Yohji retomando a calma.

"Não, só que isso parece tão... frio...", respondeu Omi meio cabisbaixo.

"Frio? Está me confundindo com o Aya, é?", disse o playboy recuperando o bom humor.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...".

"Ora Omi... Você ainda é um garotinho romântico. Com o tempo isso vai mudar. Você não achava que eu me apaixonava por cada garota que eu saio, não é?".

"Não... bem, você pode não estar apaixonado, mas... quem sabe ela possa estar". Sugeriu Omi com delicadeza.

"DEUS ME LIVRE! Detesto que peguem no meu pé", afirmou o loiro enfático.

"_Você ouviu bem o que ele disse, Omi. Por tanto tire essas idéias da cabeça! Ele nunca vai olhar para você. Ele mesmo disse que você não passa de um garotinho romântico"._ Omi pensava desconsolado.

"Omi? Omiiii!" Chamou Yohji quando percebeu que o garoto parecia estar no mundo da lua.

"Que foi?", respondeu o loirinho voltando a realidade.

"Sei lá, estava aí paradão", disse Yohji estranhando um pouco.

"Só estava pensando, não era nada demais", ele retrucou tentando disfarçar. "Bem, eu vou indo. Espero que você consiga resolver esse seu problema. Qualquer coisa que eu puder ajudar é só falar".

"Obrigado, Omi. É muito bom ter um amigo como você".

Final de tarde na floricultura, apenas Yohji e Ken ainda estavam lá fazendo a limpeza. O moreno já havia notado o estranho comportamento do colega de equipe e desta vez estava cansado de apenas reparar em seus gestos e resolveu saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Yohji, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?", disse Ken chegando de mansinho.

"Você acabou de perguntar", o loiro retrucou parando e acendendo um cigarro.

"Você entendeu, engraçadinho", enfatizou o jogador fazendo cara de bravo. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você e com o Omi?".

"Como assim? Por que você está perguntando isso?" Yohji quis saber, não havia entendido o motivo da pergunta.

"É que eu sinto que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com vocês. Os dois vêm agindo diferente a mais de um mês. O Omi anda todo distraído, parece que está com a cabeça nas nuvens e você... bem, você tem ficado nervoso constantemente e não tem saído muito também".

"Ah! É isso? Você reparou, é?", disse Yohji mais relaxado.

"Sim, eu até pensei que vocês dois tivessem brigado...".

"Brigado? Não, eu adoro aquele baixinho. Difícil brigar com ele. Mas eu não seu dizer porque ele anda desse jeito. Só posso falar por mim".

"Ah é?", o moreno perguntou curioso.

"É, eu ando preocupado com umas coisas aí. Para ser mais exato com uma garota chiclete que não larga do meu pé".

"Ainda aquela garota? Você comentou comigo alguma coisa sobre mas... eu pensei que o lance já tinha morrido. Que fosse uma coisa sem importância", lembrou-se um pouco surpreso.

"É, eu também pensei que fosse. Mas a garota cismou comigo. Eu pensei que ela fosse sumir depois de tudo o que eu fiz, mas parece que piorou. Parece que virou questão de honra pra ela agora me salvar... Me trazer pro caminho certo como ela mesma diz...", Yohji respirou suspirando resignado.

"Do que você está falando? O que você fez?", Ken estava cada vez mais curioso.

"Ah, é que essa parte eu não te contei", disse o loiro e então começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ken acompanhava atentamente todos os detalhes descritos com muita riqueza e também os momentos de empolgação de Yohji ao descrever a cena.

"Então você e o Omi se beijaram!", indagou ele completamente abismado.

"Foi, qual o problema? Eu tava louco pra me livrar da garota", confirmou o ex-detetive naturalmente. "O Omi só estava me ajudando".

"Não sei não, Yohji. Acho que eu não te ajudaria assim com tanta presteza como você disse que o Omi fez".

"Qual é Ken! Não tem nada demais. Vai ficar de preconceito agora? Achei que você era mais cabeça aberta". Ele reclamou.

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Você que não entendeu o que eu quis dizer...".

"E o que você quis dizer?", questionou o loiro confuso.

"Não quis dizer nada".

"Ken! Você está me confundindo!", reclamou ele impaciente.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada. Só achei estranho o Omi agir assim com tanta desenvoltura", explicou o jogador.

"Estranho? Que isso... o Omi é apenas um menino", afirmou Yohji.

"Eu não acho que ele seja APENAS um menino. Mas se você acha isso...".

"Então... é por isso que eu não tenho saído muito. Não quero correr o risco de encontrar com a fulana por lá. Entendeu agora?", explicou o playboy.

"Entendi sim. Só não entendi porque você quis se livrar tanto da garota", disse Ken coçando a cabeça.

"Primeiro porque eu não estava com vontade de apanhar do irmão dela. Eu até poderia enfrentá-lo, mas a garota não vale a pena. É superficial e vazia. Garotas assim são boas apenas por uma noite, pois no dia seguinte quando elas abrem a boca você não agüenta nem ficar perto", esclareceu Yohji com convicção.

"Entendi. Hunm... se garotas assim são boas só por uma noite... Como seria uma garota para ser levada a sério na sua opinião?".

"Bem... ela tem que ser bonita... mas também tem que ser inteligente. Afinal ninguém gosta de conversar com uma porta", Yohji ia contando. "Tem que ser delicada, mas ter atitude nas horas certas. É bom que ela tenha personalidade, afinal não dá pra ficar com uma mosca morta. Ela tem que ser meiga, mas não pode ser muito fresca. Ah e não pode pegar no meu pé, odeio que façam isso. Se bem que um puxão de orelha de vez enquanto não faz mal a ninguém, mas nada muito exagerado e...".

"Yohji... Você não percebeu?", Ken o interrompeu nesse minuto.

"Percebeu o que?", indagou Yohji confuso.

"Que você está descrevendo o Omi", respondeu ele.

"Ah Ken! Para de brincadeira!", protestou Yohji contrariado.

"Não é brincadeira. Nunca falei tão sério", afirmou o moreno.

"Que isso... Por que diabos eu descreveria o Omi?", interpelou o playboy ficando nervoso. Ken só podia estar doido falando aquelas coisas.

"Isso é você quem deveria saber", Ken respondeu.

"Nada a ver isso, Ken. Você ficou tempo demais no sol hoje... tá ficando de miolo mole. Tô indo nessa!", disse Yohji zunindo porta adentro e continuando a falar consigo mesmo. "Eu hein, eu descrevendo o Omi... Isso não faz sentido... Ou será que faz?".

Da cozinha o jovem hacker pôde ouvir Yohji resmungando e subindo as escadas, em seguida uma batida de porta anunciava que o loiro havia se trancado no quarto novamente. Omi já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Quando foi mais tarde ele subiu até o quarto do playboy, deu duas batidas leves na porta e entrou encontrando o loiro mais velho muito a vontade deitado na cama apenas de cueca. O garoto ruborizou-se instantaneamente, deu meia volta pedindo mil desculpas e já ia sair do quarto.

"Não precisa sair, Omi. Eu não estou dormindo ainda", informou Yohji tirando o travesseiro de cima do rosto e olhando para o jovem.

"Eu não queria te incomodar", Omi respondeu sem graça, mas quando seus olhos se fixaram no belo de corpo do playboy a expressão na face do jovenzinho mudou completamente. O loiro era realmente lindo, não se admirava que tantas mulheres caíssem aos seus pés.

"Não me incomoda. Que foi? Omi? Por que tá me olhando assim? Nunca viu um homem quase pelado não é?", disse o ex-detetive num tom divertido.

"Alem de mim... não", respondeu ainda mais sem graça.

"Tá bom... senta ai vai", convidou Yohji dando espaço na cama para o menino se sentar.

"Não vai sair hoje de novo?", perguntou o loirinho.

"Não, não estou a fim de olhar pra cara da Ayumi. Aquela infeliz freqüenta os mesmos lugares que eu. E toda vez que eu a encontro ela arma uma cena. Vou dar um tempo pra ver se ela me esquece", Ele explicou.

"Entendo... Você e Ken demoraram a fechar a loja hoje... aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Não, nós só estávamos conversando".

"Que bom, mas eu vi quando você entrou resmungando... Depois se trancou aqui e fica ai o tempo todo deitado... eu estranhei".

"Você viu, é? Agora deu pra tomar conta da minha vida?", reclamou Yohji, mas sem nenhuma intenção de brigar com o loirinho. Só queria deixa-lo sem graça como sempre fazia.

"Não! Claro que Não! Por favor não me interprete mal... eu... eu...", Omi se atropelava com as palavras. "Eu só... eu me preocupo com você".

Ouvindo isso Yohji se levantou e sentou-se bem ao lado do garoto, tocou o seu rosto lentamente e o segurou pelo queixo.

"Então você se preocupa comigo?", ele perguntou vendo que o rosto de Omi ganhava rapidamente um tom de vermelho intenso.

"Claro! Me preocupo com você, com o Aya, com o Ken. Vocês são meus amigos...", respondeu Omi sendo evasivo. Não queria correr os risco de dizer mais do que devia.

"Ah claro, o que mais poderia ser, não é?", concordou Yohji disfarçando e largando-se novamente na cama.

"É, e eu tenho te achado desanimado", constatou o loirinho.

"É, eu ando com a minha cabeça cheia de umas coisas aí. Isso está matando meu humor", ele respondeu.

"Que coisas?".

"Prefiro não falar agora", Yohji desconversou, não poderia confessar a Omi que estava pensando em tudo que Ken havia dito. Achava que aquilo só podia ser doideira da cabeça do jogador, "Mas também deve ser falta do que fazer. Se eu pudesse sairia um pouco para distrair".

"E por que não sai? Sei lá, tente ir a um lugar onde essa garota não freqüente", sugeriu o pequeno.

"É, pode ser...", Yohji estava confuso, algumas vezes realmente ficava de saco cheio de ficar em casa e outras vezes não tinha muita vontade de sair. "Mas é melhor não. Vai que eu encontro com a Ayumi novamente, ela pode desconfiar que tudo foi uma farsa, afinal nem ela nem ninguém nunca me viu com você".

"Tem razão, mas eu acho que tive uma idéia. Se você quiser eu posso ir com você hoje. Assim se ela estiver lá não irá te encher e ninguém mais vai desconfiar".

"Ótima idéia, Omi! Mas você iria mesmo comigo?", perguntou o loiro muito empolgado.

"Iria. Não me custa nada... eu acho...", respondeu o menino meio incerto.

"Bom, mas nós teremos que manter as aparências. Principalmente se aquela doida aparecer", sugeriu o playboy bastante eufórico com a idéia.

"Claro, eu já tinha pensado nisso. Eu te encontro lá embaixo no carro em uma hora então", disse Omi abrindo a porta.

"Combinado", aceitou o loiro correndo para o banheiro indo se arrumar.

Omi caminhou pelo corredor, mas passou direto pela porta do seu quarto indo bater em outra porta.

"Que foi? Ahn, Omi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", Ken perguntou surpreendendo-se com a presença do loirinho.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Ken-kun", disse ele com olhos quase suplicantes.

"Claro, entra!".

Uma hora depois Yohji estava sentado em seu jipe parado na porta da Koneko. Omi estava atrasado alguns minutos, mas o playboy não se importava. O garoto saiu de casa e caminhou lentamente até o carro, usava uma calça escura justa que torneava bem suas formas e uma blusa vinho em seda bem leve com alguns botões ousadamente abertos. Yohji fixou seu olhar sobre o jovem e por um instante perguntava-se se aquele era realmente o mesmo Omi de uma hora atrás, ele estava lindo.

"Desculpe o atraso! Eu demorei mais do que havia calculado", justificou-se Omi entrando no carro.

"Tudo bem, nem demorou tanto assim", respondeu Yohji ainda atordoado.

"Acha que vão me deixar entrar mesmo sendo menor?", perguntou o jovem meio ressabido.

"Bom, Acho que você ganhou alguns anos de idade vestido assim. Ninguém vai perceber", comentou o ex-detetive.

"Está ruim?", perguntou o loirinho preocupado.

"Nãoo! Não... você está... ótimo!", Yohji apressou-se em explicar.

Omi sorriu satisfeito e pensou _"Obrigada, Ken-kun"._

"Mas e se eles não me deixaram entrar?", Omi estava realmente receoso.

"Não esquenta! Tá comigo tá com Deus!".

"Se você diz", o garoto concordou sorrindo.

"Pode confiar!", disse ele cheio de si.

"Yohji, acho que devíamos pedir o carro do Aya emprestado", sugeriu o jovem arqueiro.

"Por que?", indagou o loiro mais velho sem entender.

"Porque vai chover hoje e seu carro não tem capota", Omi explicou.

"Como você sabe que vai chover?".

"Eu olhei no site do serviço de metereologia", respondeu Omi categoricamente.

Yohji torceu o nariz mal acreditando naquilo. "Você acredita mesmo em previsão do tempo? Fala serio! E mesmo que fosse verdade... Aya nunca me emprestaria o carro".

"Pra mim ele empresta", afirmou Omi com convicção.

"Duvido, ele ama aquele carro", observou o loiro.

"Se EU pedir ele empresta... tenho certeza", insistiu o jovenzinho.

"Deixa isso pra lá, Omi. Só vamos perder mais tempo. Olha como o céu está limpo, não há uma nuvem se quer".

"Tudo bem, mas eu tenho certeza que vai chover", ele afirmou novamente.

Yohji balançou a cabeça rindo, ligou o carro e eles seguiram para o clube.

Quando chegaram lá Omi se assustou com o tamanho da fila na porta do clube. O playboy explicou que aquele era um dos locais mais populares da cidade e todos queriam freqüenta-lo. O loirinho já estava ficando desanimado com a possibilidade de ter que enfrentar um longa espera naquela fila. Mas contrariando todas as expectativas, Yohji puxou o pequeno pelo braço, pediu meio dúzia de licença entre as pessoas alcançando rapidamente a porta do estabelecimento. Cumprimentou os seguranças e eles entraram sem nenhum problema Como o loiro havia prometido.

Omi estranhou um pouco o lugar, o cheiro carregado, as luzes piscando e a musica alta o deixaram um pouco tonto, mas passados alguns minutos ele já havia se acostumado. Por sua vez, Yohji parecia muito à vontade, cumprimentando e dando tchau para várias pessoas que passavam. Ao que tudo indicava, ele realmente era alguém bem conhecido naquele lugar.

"Vamos beber alguma coisa?", ofereceu o loiro guiando seu companheiro até o bar. Yohji pediu um wisque cowboy e Omi preferiu uma Ice, a coisa mais fraca que ele conseguiu se lembrar.

"Acho que a Ayumi não veio, não a vi por aí", disse Yohji satisfeito.

"Melhor assim, desse jeito evitamos problemas", Comentou Omi bebendo um pouco e observando as pessoas se mexendo freneticamente na pista de dança.

Em um canto mais afastado e escuro alguns casais namoravam sentados em poltronas e grandes pufes. O garoto ainda queria entender o que o companheiro via de tão interessante em lugares como aquele. Omi pegou a bebida e deu um bom gole, quem sabe aquilo o ajudasse a relaxar um pouco mais.

"Não vai beber demais, hein! Não quero te carregar para casa", gracejou o ex-detetive sorrindo.

"Eu digo o mesmo pra você", respondeu Omi.

Yohji mirou a pista de dança atentamente por alguns minutos como se tivesse avistado algo muito interessante nela.

"Me dá uns minutos. Eu já volto", avisou o playboy se afastando do balcão.

Omi assentiu com a cabeça e bebeu mais um pouco, quando se virou para a pista novamente Yohji estava conversando com uma garota. O loirinho deu uma boa olhada nela certificando-se que não se tratava de Ayumi, e pelo jeito com que o playboy sorria e gesticulava não restavam dúvidas de que era outra pessoa. Alguns minutos depois e os dois já estavam dançando juntos. O menino balançou a cabeça contrariado, esperava que Yohji lhe desse pelo menos um pouco de atenção, mas não havia se passado nem quinze minutos e ele já havia arrumado outra. Omi só pensava onde estava com a cabeça quando deu a idéia de acompanhar Yohji até lá. Pediu mais uma Ice para o garçom, não lhe restavam muitas opções.

O chibi arrependeu-se profundamente de ter saído de casa naquela noite, não imaginava que se sentiria assim, mas a verdade era que estava morrendo de raiva de ver o playboy dançando com aquela garota. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Havia sido um erro ter aqueles pensamentos, um erro achar que de alguma forma ele poderia se aproximar do seu companheiro de equipe. Omi continuou bebendo enquanto observava Yohji com a outra garota, já não se importava mais se estivesse passando da conta na bebida, virou-se para o garçom para pedir mais uma quando sentiu alguém tocando de leve o seu ombro.

"Yohji?", o sorriso de Omi se desfez quando viu que não era Yohji, mas um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, bem arrumado e até bonito, mas ele nunca o havia visto antes. Então ele virou-se novamente para o garçom pegando outra bebida.

"Pode deixar que essa eu pago", ofereceu o rapaz.

"Não precisa. Eu mesmo pago o que bebo", respondeu Omi pouco amigável.

"Que isso, só estou tentando ser simpático. Eu nunca te vi antes. Você vem sempre aqui?", perguntou o estranho.

"Não, mas o meu namorado vem sempre", respondeu Omi lembrando-se do combinado que todos deveriam acreditar que ele e Yohji estavam juntos.

"Namorado?", perguntou o rapaz com um brilho nos olhos. Já achando que havia mirado o alvo certo e tirado a sorte grande.

"É", confirmou o loirinho.

"E onde está o seu namorado agora? Ele deve ser muito doido, ou burro, pra deixar uma gracinha como você por aí sozinho".

Omi riu ao escutar o elogio, ainda que soubesse que aquela era a mais barata das cantadas, não pôde evitar de se sentir envaidecido.

Yohji focalizou o loirinho bem a tempo de flagrar os sorrisos trocados com o estranho, então deu uma desculpa para a garota e caminhou rápido até eles.

"E então que tal se fossemos dançar?", o rapaz convidou.

"Não sei, acho melhor não...", recusou Omi sem querer ser indelicado.

"Ei, amigo!", disse Yohji colocando as mãos nos ombros do estranho. "Melhor dar o fora. Ele já está acompanhado".

"É o seu namorado?", o rapaz perguntou a Omi.

O loirinho fez que sim com a cabeça sem graça e depois sorriu para Yohji.

"Nesse caso é melhor eu seguir meu rumo. Mas se você mudar de idéia, gracinha, eu estou ao seu dispor", disse o moreno dando um último sorriso e se afastando.

"Que cara mais abusado!", grunhiu o playboy furioso.

"Não precisa ficar assim, Yohji-kun. Não aconteceu nada demais", afirmou Omi surpreso com a reação do loiro.

"Mesmo assim, ele não tinha nada que vir aqui dar em cima de você. Onde já se viu um absurdo desses". A revolta estava estampada nos olhos esmeraldas de Yohji.

"Por que? Acha que ninguém pode se interessar por mim? Eu não sou o suficientemente atraente? É isso que está tentando me dizer, Yohji-kun?".

"Que?", o playboy se espantou com aquelas perguntas. "Não é nada disso, Omi. De onde você tira essas idéias?", Yohji até riu de tanto nervosismo. "Pelo contrário, você é bom demais pra aquele idiota! Eu não deixaria aquele otário colocar as mãos em você".

"Não deixaria?".

"Claro que não. Você é...", Yohji interrompeu a fala quando percebeu o que iria dizer.

"Eu sou...?", questionou o jovem curioso.

"Esquece! Vem, vamos dançar", e dizendo isso o playboy arrastou Omi para a pista de dança.

Eles começaram a dançar, se olhavam fixamente. Omi sorriu encabulado, estava pensando se aquela reação de Yohji queria dizer alguma coisa. O loiro parecia estar com ciúmes, o chibi também pensava que poderia ser apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Sem saber porque, Yohji se sentia mais confortável com Omi ali perto dele, onde pudesse ficar sobre os seus olhos. Não havia gostado nem um pouco de ver aquele cara cercando-o daquele jeito.

"Já vou avisando que não sei dançar", disse Omi evitando a troca de olhares intensos.

"Não minta, Omi. Eu sei que você dança muito bem", discordou o playboy se aproximando mais dele. "Não precisa ter vergonha, aqui você pode dançar o quanto quiser".

"Não estou com vergonha", retrucou Omi, estava mesmo dizendo a verdade. Não tinha vergonha, ao contrário sentia-se mais solto. Talvez fosse o resultado do álcool que havia ingerido.

Yohji puxou o loirinho pela cintura encaixando os corpos, as pernas se entrelaçaram e os dois balançavam no ritmo da música que se tornara mais agitada. As mãos do playboy roçavam ágeis na cintura de Omi, alcançando os quadris em alguns momentos, fazendo com que os corpos ficassem cada vez mais juntos. O loirinho evolveu o pescoço do companheiro ajudando assim a se equilibrar. Os dois continuavam a dançar, rebolando cada vez mais, aumentando o atrito entre eles.

Os rostos também tornaram-se mais próximos e um beijo voraz foi inevitável. Um beijo tão quente e faminto como o daquela tarde, talvez até mais intenso. Aquele beijo serviu de início para vários outros beijos e carícias. As mãos do loiro agora percorriam o corpo do chibi mais a vontade, principalmente porque Omi correspondia a todos os estímulos, saboreando deliciosamente a língua de Yohji que invadia cada centímetro de sua boca. Os corpos permaneceram unidos, balançando sem parar. Yohji inclinava-se para frente conseqüentemente fazendo Omi inclinar-se para traz, deixando exposto assim o pescoço suculento que Yohji não tardou a provar com seus lábios, subindo e descendo, algumas vezes alcançando o peito vislumbrado entre os botões abertos da blusa de Omi. O loirinho jogava a cabeça para traz sorrindo, fazendo movimentos sensuais com a música, acompanhando o playboy, sentindo-se arrepiar. A música havia se tornado um pouco mais lenta agora, os dois voltaram a se beijar diminuindo o ritmo. Yohji segurou com mais força os quadris de Omi, evitando que eles se afastassem. Sem conseguir resistir, uma das mãos do loiro desceu até encontrar o glúteo muito bem definido pela calça justa de Omi. O garoto arregalou os olhos quando percebeu onde as mãos de loiro mais velho o apertava.

"Yohji... acho melhor a gente parar", pediu Omi parando lentamente enquanto observava as pessoas em volta olhando para eles. Alguns olhavam admirados, outros lançavam olhares de pura inveja.

"Parar? Agora não, Omi, por favor", implorou Yohji ofegante.

"Mas estão todos nos olhando", o menino explicou.

"É tem razão. Vem comigo. Pronto aqui é melhor", o playboy conduziu Omi até o ambiente mais afastado onde os casais estavam namorando. Os dois se sentaram num dos enormes pufes, e logo a troca de caricias recomeçou.

Omi imaginava onde estava seu juízo para se agarrar daquele jeito com o playboy em um local público. Talvez tivesse bebido mesmo alem da conta, ou simplesmente porque sempre tivera vontade de fazer aquilo, mas nunca admitira para si mesmo. Ele nem podia acreditar, já não ouvia mais a música, nem se importava com as pessoas. Tudo o que queria era aproveitar aquele momento, era extravasar de alguma forma todo o desejo contido.

Yohji por sua vez não perdia tempo. Estava fascinado com aquela situação, os beijos ardentes, os carinhos intensos. A maneira como Omi se revelara estava deixando-o fora de si. Continuou explorando aquela boca pequena e deliciosa, não se lembrava de ter sentido nada parecido com qualquer garota que pudesse ter saído antes. As mãos de Yohji deslizavam suaves pelo corpo do menino, enquanto ele reagia com suspiros e gemidos lânguidos. A medida em que Yohji lhe acariciava Omi também correspondia emaranhando os cabelos do playboy levemente com os dedos, vez ou outra acariciando sua nuca.

O playboy aventurou suas mãos pelos quadris do loirinho, descendo até suas cochas, apertando-as levemente e depois o fazendo com um pouco mais de força. Omi também não conseguia se controlar, já estava ficando incomodado com o volume do próprio membro que o apertava dentro da calça justa. Yohji acariciou a parte interna da cocha do chibi e foi subindo lentamente.

Ao perceber qual era o destino da mão do Weiss mais velho, Omi tratou de afastar-se impedindo que ele alcançasse seu objetivo.

O ex-detetive entendeu a mensagem e apenas beijou o loirinho com suavidade.

"Acho que está na hora de irmos para casa", sugeriu Yohji com um jeito maroto.

"Eu também acho", concordou o jovem arqueiro bastante sorridente.

Ambos se levantaram e saíram abraçados do clube. Entraram no carro e sorriram um para o outro, Yohji ligou o jipe e começou a guiar. Alguns quilômetros foram transcorridos em silêncio, o que começou a incomodá-los. Parecia que depois de terem saído do clube aquela atmosfera mágica e envolvente havia se dissipado. Omi estava agora sem graça e encolhido no banco do carro, mas apesar disso ele estava feliz.

Yohji também estava odiando aquele silêncio cortante. Ora segurava o volante, ora ajeitava o retrovisor. Estava um pouco agitado.

Decidido a acabar com o silêncio aterrador ele se virou para o chibi.

"É acho que isso acaba de vez com qualquer esperança que aquela garota poderia ter. Não só dela como todas as minhas outras fãs naquele clube", disse um tanto convencido.

"É verdade", concordou Omi sem saber o que dizer

"Foi tudo perfeito, ninguém mais vai duvidar".

"É", o pequeno resmungou. Estava começando a desconfiar que Yohji estava mais interessado em saber da reação das pessoas e não o que tinha realmente acontecido entre eles. _"Eu não posso acreditar nisso...", _pensava desanimado.

"Não importa, perdi todas as minhas pretendentes, mas valeu a pena para me livrar daquela mala da Ayumi", disse o loiro.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Omi foi tomado por uma grande revolta. Não podia acreditar que Yohji fizera tudo aquilo com a mera intenção de convencer as pessoas que os dois estavam juntos.

"Como é? Valeu a pena pra se livrar dela? Só por isso!", disse Omi indignado. "Quer dizer então, que você estava representando o tempo todo? Só queria manter as aparências? Eu... eu não posso acreditar".

"Calma, Omi! Eu...", Yohji tentou argumentar, mas foi impedido por Omi que continuava falando sem parar.

"Você não sentiu nada enquanto estava lá dentro comigo? Você acha que eu não senti nada também! Yohji! Que espécie de pessoa você é?".

"Omi, eu disse isso porque nós tínhamos combinado...", disse o loiro sendo interrompido mais uma vez.

"Eu sei exatamente o que combinamos! Para esse carro agora! Eu quero descer!", exigiu Omi ainda mais nervoso, os olhos agora se encheram de lagrimas, mas ele se esforçava para não chorar.

"Parar? Aqui? Não, eu não vou parar mesmo", recusou o playboy.

"Para esse carro, Yohji!", Ordenou Omi. Sem esperar pelo ex-detive o loirinho enfiou a perna no lado do motorista, se esticando e apertando o freio de qualquer maneira.

"Omi, você tá maluco!", Yohji quase perdeu a direção naquela tentativa, o carro fez um zig zag na pista e acabou freando bruscamente, parando desajeitado no meio da rua.

Omi saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força, antes de ir embora despejou mais algumas verdades na cara do playboy insensível.

"Se você só queria manter as aparências, não precisava daquilo tudo, bastava só aparecermos juntos, um beijo como no outro dia e mais nada! Você não precisava...", Gritava Omi se atropelando nas palavras. "Você queria era se exibir. Dar um showzinho pra platéia, né Yohji? E nem se importou com o que eu acharia disso tudo".

Yohji estava tão surpreso com a reação do menino que nem conseguiu sair do lugar. Omi deu alguns passos se afastando do carro, mas voltou em seguida. Ainda não havia terminado de dizer tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta.

"O que você pensa que eu sou? Provavelmente pensa que sou igual a todas as garotas com quem você sai. Que você usa e depois joga fora! Mas eu não sou assim!", esbravejou o loirinho.

"Omi espera ai! Não é nada disso", disse Yohji saltando rapidamente do carro indo atrás do menino.

"Sai de perto de mim, eu vou pra casa sozinho", Omi estava realmente decidido a ir para casa sozinho, nem que tivesse que ir a pé, mas para sua sorte logo apareceu um táxi. Ele fez sinal e o carro parou na sua frente.

"Espera Omi! Você entendeu tudo errado!", pedia Yohji nervoso.

"Eu odeio você, Yohji!", foi a ultima coisa que Omi disse antes de entrar rapidamente no táxi sem dar tempo do playboy alcançá-lo.

"Espera! Omi! Merda!", gritava Yohji vendo o carro ganhar distância. Naquele instante uma forte chuva começou a cair. Yohji levantou as mãos na direção do céu, olhou para cima vendo as nuvens negras que se formaram em questão de meros segundos. Então se lembrou que Omi havia apostado que iria chover.

"Merda! Era só que o me faltava!", sem perder tempo o loiro voltou para o carro se maldizendo por não ter aceitado a sugestão de Omi para pegar o carro de Aya. O que mais poderia dar errado? Ele estava ficando cada vez mais molhado. Tentou dar partida no carro, mas para sua infelicidade este não queria pegar. Ele continuava insistindo, mas nada adiantava.

"Merda! Mais essa agora... merda! Merda!", xingava Yohji batendo no volante.

Sem saber o que fazer ele desceu do carro, olhou para os lados, mas a rua estava deserta. Não havia ninguém para pedir ajuda.

"Sua lata velha de uma figa!", dizia o loiro chutando com raiva a roda do carro. Tudo o que ele queria era ir atrás de Omi e explicar-se com ele. "Que grande idiota você é Yohji...", ele murmurou quando percebeu que não tinha mesmo jeito e se encostou na lataria do carro completamente encharcado.

Algumas horas depois Yohji havia conseguido voltar para casa. Mal entrou e já foi gritando pelo loirinho subindo apressado as escadas.

"Omi! Omi! Cadê você!", gritava Yohji no corredor.

Quando o loiro passou pelo quarto de Aya, o ruivo abriu a porta, estava com uma cara péssima.

"Você quer parar de gritar pela casa feito um gato no cio! Alguns aqui então tentando dormir, sabia?", esbravejou o espadachim com cara de poucos amigos.

Mas Yohji não se importou como o que o ruivo havia dito, nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de responder. Seu objetivo no momento era encontrar Omi e esclarecer tudo. Seguiu em frente indo direto para o quarto do garoto.

"Omi, você precisa me ouvir! Eu..." E Yohji interrompeu o que dizia quando encontrou o loirinho deitado na cama.

"Psiiiu!", Ken se aproximou por traz do playboy segurando o seu braço.

"Ken, eu preciso falar com o Omi!", insistiu Yohji tentando se livrar do jogador e se aproximar do menino.

"Fale baixo. Ele está dormindo, Yohji", explicou o moreno segurando o loiro com mais força.

"Mas ele precisa me ouvir e...", ele insistia.

"Yohji... ele já está dormindo. Deixe-o descansar", O moreno pediu com jeito. "Vá tomar um banho quente e trocar essa roupa molhada. Amanhã vocês conversam com mais calma".

"É, você tem razão!", concordou Yohji dando as costas e indo para o seu quarto. Tinha ficado arrasado com tudo aquilo.

No dia seguinte os quatro rapazes trabalhavam juntos na floricultura. Havia sido um dia cansativo, com picos de grande movimento e momentos de puro marasmo. Agora era um desses momentos onde tudo estava tranqüilo e eles aproveitavam para arrumar a loja, pois logo terminaria o expediente.

Omi estava arrumando algumas caixas, tentou pegar uma delas em uma prateleira mais alta, quando viu que não a alcançava procurou o banquinho que usava para executar tarefas como aquela, mas não o encontrou. Provavelmente alguém havia levado para outro lugar e esquecera de trazer de volta. Viu que Yohji estava ao seu lado e não seria nenhum esforço para o loiro pegar aquela caixa, bastava apenas esticar o braço, mas Omi não queria pedir isso a ele.

"Ken-kun, será que você podia me ajudar a pegar aquela caixa?", pediu Omi para o moreno que estava do outro lado da loja, ignorando assim a presença de Yohji completamente.

Ken olhou para Aya que devolveu ao jogador o mesmo olhar de interrogação. Balançou a cabeça sem entender e atravessou a loja indo ajudar o loirinho.

"Arigatou, Ken-kun", agradeceu Omi com um sorriso.

Presenciando isso, Yohji pegou uns sacos de terra e foi guarda-los no depósito. Não agüentaria ficar ali por mais nem um minuto. O jogador foi atrás mostrando-se prestativo.

"Ainda não falou com ele, Yohji?", indagou o moreno preocupado.

"Nem tive chance. Ele está me ignorando completamente desde a hora do café da manhã. Você viu o que ele fez ainda agora, né?", explicou o playboy bastante chateado.

"Eu vi sim. Eu falei com ele na hora do almoço. Disse que ele precisava tentar conversar com você".

"E o que ele respondeu?", perguntou Yohji sem muitas esperanças.

"Que não tinha a menor intenção de conversar com você".

"Eu sabia. Eu só fiz besteira ontem. Falei o que não devia e agora ele me odeia. Eu estraguei tudo!", retrucou Yohji irritado.

"Calma. Agora ele está com raiva, mas depois isso vai passar. Alem do que vocês não podem ficar se ignorando para sempre", Ken estava tentando ser solidário ao amigo.

"Talvez... mas mesmo assim. O que eu iria dizer pra ele? Como explicar que eu não queria dizer o que eu disse? Ele acha que só estava brincando com ele".

"E você não estava?", questionou o moreno um pouco incerto.

"Claro que não! O Omi é diferente. Eu nunca brincaria com ele, não desse jeito. Eu nunca quis magoa-lo. Nunca!", Yohji não tardou a se explicar. Sabia que havia agido errado com Omi, mas havia sido pego no calor da empolgação. Era a primeira vez que se relacionava com alguém por quem nutria algum tipo de afeto desde a morte de Asuka. Não importava com quantas mulheres ele havia saído, nenhuma delas significava nada e todas sabiam disso. Mas com Omi havia sido diferente e tudo o que ele queria era disfarçar o que estava sentindo. Sentimentos com os quais havia esquecido como lidar.

"Então dê tempo ao tempo... As coisas vão se resolver", aconselhou o jogador.

"Eu não sei...", respondeu Yohji cheio de dúvidas.

Os dois voltaram para a loja e continuaram a atender normalmente os eventuais clientes que chegavam até a hora de fechar.

"Ken, você sobe comigo. Preciso que me faça uma coisa. Yohji e Omi fecham a loja", disse o ruivo decidido.

"Mas hoje é dia do Ken fechar com o Omi", reclamou o playboy. Quem Aya pensava que era para ditar as coisas assim?

"Não interessa, Kudou! Você vai fechar a loja. O Ken sobe comigo", confirmou Aya lançando para o playboy um olhar mortal.

"Yohji, é melhor assim... amanhã eu fico no seu lugar", interveio o jogador apressado. Já havia entendido que Aya apenas pretendia deixar Yohji e Omi sozinhos.

"Tudo bem...", ele concordou resignado.

Omi torceu o nariz, mas não fez objeção. Se Aya queria assim era melhor não discutir. O loirinho já havia aprendido a evitar conflitos com o líder.

Yohji foi terminar a limpeza que já estava praticamente feita enquanto o loirinho foi conferir o caixa. O playboy apagou as luzes do fundo e foi baixar as portas da frente, quando estas estavam arriadas até a metade surgiu um par de pernas. O loiro deu uma boa olhada reconhecendo na mesma hora.

"Essa não!", esbravejou Yohji quando teve certeza que aquelas pernas não podiam ser de ninguém menos que Ayumi. Tentou baixar o restante da porta o mais rápido possível, já bastava tudo o que estava passando por conta daquela garota. Porem, a garota conseguira segurar a porta fazendo força para que ela se abrisse. Yohji levantou a porta novamente. Não queria falar com Ayumi, mas também não queria machucá-la usando um pouco mais de força na porta.

"O que você quer?", Yohji foi curto e grosso. "Se veio comprar flores nós já fechamos".

"Sabe muito bem que eu não quero comprar flores", disse a garota em tom irônico.

"O que você quer então?", perguntou Yohji ainda sério.

"Quero falar com você", Ela afirmou sorrindo.

"Você ainda não teve o suficiente, menina?", indagou o ex-detetive impressionado com a cara de pau da garota.

"Tive sim. Ontem eu tive mais do que o suficiente, por isso eu vim", respondeu Ayumi.

"Do que você está falando?", o loiro não estava entendendo.

"Eu vi você ontem. E já sei que brigou com o seu namoradinho", ela foi bastante direta.

"Como você sabe?".

"Eu te vi no clube ontem e segui quando vocês saíram. Assisti tudo de dentro do meu carro parado um pouco mais longe", ela explicou divertindo-se com o olhar incrédulo que Yohji tinha agora.

"Garota, você é doente! Custa entender que eu não quero sair com você? Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas isso já está passando dos limites!".

"Mas agora vocês brigaram... então o caminho está livre", ela voltou a insistir.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não? Não importa se brigamos ou não, eu não quero você.", o playboy já estava perdendo a paciência novamente. "Não vai fazer diferença".

"Mas por que?", Ayumi não estava disposta a desistir tão facilmente.

"Por que eu o amo... mesmo que ele não acredite nisso", respondeu Yohji sussurrando a ultima parte.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", Omi se aproximou, colocando-se ao lado de Yohji e encarando a garota seriamente.

"Ah, o fedelho também trabalha aqui, é?", debochou a garota com ar de superioridade.

Mas aquilo não intimidou Omi de forma alguma, muito pelo contrário, ele deu dois passos para frente encarando melhor a garota.

"Escuta aqui, sua esmilhinguida. Ele já disse que não te quer e é melhor você entender isso. Você é burra ou o que? Ou será que correr atrás do namorado dos outros é esporte pra você. Se for... já aviso que eu gosto de um esporte muito melhor... Adoro fazer tiro ao alvo em vagabunda oferecida", despejou Omi cara a cara com Ayumi.

"Como é que é!", a garota se indignou ao ouvir aquilo tudo.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu!", confirmou o chibi encarando a garota mais alta do que ele. "E não teve briga nenhuma ontem, foi tudo alucinação por falta de neurônio nessa sua cabeça loira! Agora some da minha frente, anda!".

"Você não pode falar assim comigo...".

"Posso falar e posso fazer isso também", e dizendo isso Omi pegou uma mangueira em um canto e não hesitou em despejar muita água em cima da garota.

"Ei! O que você está fazendo! Pare com isso!", ela pedia tentando inutilmente se proteger do ataque aquático.

"Oohhh eu estraguei sei cabelo, foi? Oohhh eu molhei sua roupa? Pobrezinha...", dizia Omi carregado de ironia.

"Você! Você não podia ter feito isso!"

"Podia e fiz! E agora você dá o fora antes que eu resolva encher essa sua cara feia de tapas. E você vai sair daqui muito mais do que com a roupa molhada", retrucou Omi desafiador.

Ayumi não disse mais nada, deu meia volta e saiu correndo. Yohji estava pasmo com aquilo tudo, mas assim que a garota se afastou ele se aproximou novamente do chibi e sorriu.

"Acertou ela em cheio! Sua pontaria está melhor que a minha", gracejou o playboy.

"Yohji... minha pontaria sempre foi melhor que a sua", respondeu o loirinho sorrindo novamente.

"Mas o que foi isso que eu acabei de presenciar?", perguntou Yohji curioso, nunca imaginou que Omi fosse capaz de agir daquela maneira. O garoto sempre era tão tímido e calmo, e muitas vezes inseguro, mas naquela hora estava muito disposto a brigar e principalmente a não perder.

"Hun... O que um namorado ciumento faria?", Omi respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Seja lá o que for eu gostei", admitiu o loiro piscando para o menino.

"Ahhh Yohji...".

E os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente.

"Isso quer dizer que você perdoa minhas idiotices?".

"Claro que perdôo, Yohji-kun. Eu sei bem que se fosse tudo uma brincadeira você não estaria tão preocupado em se explicar comigo".

"Com toda a certeza...", confirmou o ex-detive se afastando do loirinho. Segurou seus ombros delicadamente e olhou bem fundo em seus doces olhos azuis. "Então depois disso tudo que houve aqui... Eu posso concluir que você realmente sente alguma coisa por mim, Omi?"

"Claro que não. Eu só estava fingindo", respondeu Omi seriamente.

"Co-co-mo é? Vo-vo-cê estava... fingindo?", Yohji começou a gaguejar surpreso quando ouviu aquela afirmação.

"Relaxa Yohji! Eu só estava brincando, seu bobo", retrucou o menino abraçando o loiro novamente."Você ainda tem dúvidas sobre o que sinto?".

"Ahhh, Omittchi... Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", replicou o jovem e eles trocaram assim o primeiro beijo depois de confessarem seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Yohji terminou de trancar e apagar todas as luzes da loja bem depressa. Iriam terminar aquele 'assunto' dentro de casa.

Depois que subiram as escadas o playboy passou pelo seu próprio quarto acompanhando Omi até a porta de seu dormitório.

"Quer entrar e conversar um pouco, Yohji-kun?", o loirinho ofereceu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, parecia que a raiva de outrora havia se extinguido completamente.

"Não. Prefiro que você entre e faça tudo normalmente como você sempre faz. Descanse um pouco se quiser e me espere que mais tarde eu venho ver você", avisou Yohji acariciando com suavidade o rosto do mais novo.

"Eu irei esperá-lo então", Omi concordou prontamente.

"Eu só quero saber se você realmente entendeu que foi tudo um mal entendido... Que eu nunca quis brincar com você...", indagou o loiro querendo acabar com qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse restar em Omi.

"Claro que entendi. Pensa que eu não sei que se você estivesse apenas se divertindo, você não estaria tão empenhando em se explicar. Já lhe disse isso. Não precisa se preocupar mais", Omi replicou tentando acabar com a insegurança do companheiro. "Mas você não vai sair hoje a noite?".

"Não, eu prefiro a companhia de um certo garoto de olhos azuis. Que é gentil, doce, mas muito quente", Yohji sussurrou as últimas palavras junto ao ouvido do loirinho.

"Yohji-kun...", o menino se contorceu, sentindo um friozinho correr por sua espinha.

"Eu virei logo" e dizendo isso o playboy selou o combinado com um beijo apaixonado. Esperou o jovem entrar no quarto e logo em seguida se dirigiu ao seu.

Passadas algumas horas Yohji chegou furtivamente até o cômodo onde o jovem arqueiro repousava. Resolveu entrar sem bater, pois estava curioso sobre o que Omi estaria fazendo agora.

Assim que abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto sorrateiramente foi surpreendido pelo aroma perfumado do ar que indicava que o menino havia acabado de sair do banho.

Omi estava usando uma camiseta larga e comprida, e apenas meias nos pés. Tinha os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados, penteados de uma forma displicente.

Yohji se aproximou ao ver o menino sentado sobre a cama de forma descuidada, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e sustentando o laptop sobre as pernas. O chibi o olhou e sorriu convidativo. O playboy estava sem camisa e usava apenas uma calça de moletom marrom.

Omi perdeu a respiração por alguns segundos quando sentiu Yohji sentar-se daquele jeito tão próximo. Mas logo voltou a teclar tentando disfarçar a sua inquietação.

"O que está vendo aí?", perguntou Yohji fingindo curiosidade e depois brincou. "O site da metereologia novamente?".

"Dessa vez não. É só um fórum de informática. Você quer ver?".

"Hun... é alguma coisa importante?", ele questionou mais uma vez.

"Não", respondeu o menino.

"Então, eu prefiro ver outra coisa. Como esses seus lindos olhos, por exemplo", dizendo isso o loiro ergueu o rosto de Omi e o beijou com delicadeza. Em seguida fechou o laptop e o colocou de lado. "Assim está melhor, não quero fazer dessa coisa o meu inimigo mortal".

"Não fará, Yohji-kun. Você terá minha atenção sempre que quiser... bem... exceto quando for uma missão", avisou Omi um pouco sem jeito.

"É eu sei. Vamos tentar não misturar amor com trabalho", enfatizou bem o loiro.

Ouvindo aquilo o menino inclinou-se e praticamente se atirou nos braços do mais velho que o recepcionou com calorosos beijos. A troca de carinhos se intensificou, parecia que algo se incendiava dentro deles toda vez que ficavam mais próximos um do outro.

Yohji começou a mordiscar a orelha do pequeno fazendo-o desprender lânguidos gemidos. Depois desceu pela macia pele do pescoço, roçando os lábios, alternando entre beijos, mordidas e lambidas. Em poucos minutos Omi já estava queimando de desejo, o mesmo desejo se apoderara dele no clube, e com Yohji não era diferente. Ambos estavam excitados, sedentos daquele amor, do corpo um do outro.

"Yohji... melhor não...", disse Omi afastando o ex-detetive quando viu que ele estava prestes a deitá-lo sobre a cama.

"O que foi? Acha que estou indo depressa demais?", perguntou Yohji naturalmente. Havia imaginado que isso pudesse acontecer, mas contrariando suas expectativas Omi negou.

"Não, depressa demais você foi desde o primeiro dia. Ou se esqueceu que você me agarrou e me beijou da primeira vez?".

"Então o que foi?", indagou o playboy. Ele nem sabia o que dizer, pois sabia que o menino estava coberto de razão.

"Só acho que não devíamos...", e Omi enrubesceu ao responder.

"Omi... você está com vergonha? Não estou entendendo... Você ficou comigo na frente de dezenas de pessoas no clube... e fizemos bem mais do que apenas beijar".

"É verdade. Mas lá eu não conhecia ninguém. Aqui é diferente", explicou o loirinho ainda mais corado.

"Ahnn! Então está preocupado com o que aqueles dois possam pensar de você?", disse Yohji referindo-se a Aya e Ken. Ele se levantou da cama e sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha espreguiçando-se lentamente.

"Mais ou menos", confirmou Omi.

"É só não fazermos muito barulho. Se bem que não teria muita graça assim".

"Como assim?", agora era o loirinho que nada entendia.

"Não teria graça porque eu adoraria ver você gritando", afirmou o playboy com um olhar bastante malicioso.

"YOHJI-KUN!", bronqueou Omi sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo.

"Omi, você não tem que ligar pra isso. Alem do mais, o Ken já sabe sobre nós há um bom tempo. E o Aya... bom, ele já deve ter percebido. Afinal foi ele mesmo quem fez questão de nos deixar sozinhos lá em baixo. Eu penso que ele queria que nós nos acertássemos. Então nós estamos sozinhos aqui em cima agora. Só estamos tornando a vontade dele realidade".

"Yohji... você sempre consegue distorcer todos os fatos a seu favor", disse Omi se divertindo um pouco com as explicações do ex-detetive.

"Isso porque meus argumentos são irrefutáveis".

"Hun... falou agora o advogado do diabo", retrucou o menino pegando o laptop e indo colocá-lo na escrivaninha.

"Pode ser... o senhor tem um argumento melhor?", indagou Yohji com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Que tal esse?", Omi se aproximou e beijou os lábios do companheiro de forma delicada, mas bastante intensa. Quando o beijo cessou o loirinho foi se afastando devagar.

"Ei! Onde você pensa que vai?", disse Yohji puxando o menino para si novamente. "Eu preciso de mais um pouco desse seu argumento...".

O playboy fez com que o chibi sentasse em seu colo, um de frente para o outro. E então os carinhos recomeçaram. Os lábios se tocaram, os corpos se encaixaram e lá estavam eles novamente a mercê daqueles desejos e vontades. As mãos de Yohji deslizavam com destreza pelo corpo pequeno. Alisando as costas e apertando as coxas. Enfim as mãos entraram por debaixo da camisa do loirinho, tornando o contado com a pele mais íntimo e mais intenso. Yohji acariciou com mais ênfase as costas de Omi e os dedos desceram suaves, passaram pelos quadris até encontrarem os redondos e macios glúteos do menino e então os apertou com força. O loiro surpreendeu-se ao percebeu que Omi não usava nenhum short por baixo da camiseta, ele usava apenas uma singela sunga, e isso deixou o playboy ainda mais excitado.

"Yohji...", Omi gemeu manhosamente.

As ereções de ambos agora se esfregavam de forma constante devido a posição que Omi ocupava no colo do ex-detetive. Isso estava deixando Yohji maluco, privando-o do último rastro de controle que ainda lhe restava. Sabia que aquela vontade só seria mitigada quando conseguisse finalmente possuí-lo.

"Omi... Essa é a sua última chance de desistir. Eu não quero forçá-lo a nada. Mas se não pararmos agora...", a voz do playboy mal se fazia ouvir de tanta excitação. "Eu não vou conseguir parar depois. Diga que desiste e eu prometo que vou embora e continuará tudo bem".

"Eu não quero desistir", respondeu o menino insistindo em beijar o pescoço do playboy e atacando os seus lábios com voracidade logo em seguida.

Correspondendo ao desejo do loirinho, Yohji se levantou sem que Omi saísse de seu colo. Como reflexo o menino enlaçou a cintura do outro com as pernas e o abraçou com firmeza. Então Yohji o jogou na cama e atirou-se sobre ele. Os lábios de ambos se uniram novamente, O playboy retirou a camiseta que o mais novo usava e segurou com firmeza suas mãos fazendo-as repousar acima da cabeça, quase encostadas a cabeceira da cama, impedindo assim que Omi se movimentasse.

"Agora você é meu!", ele avisou com um olhar perigoso. Então voltou a beija-lo sem trégua, arrancado do pequeno gemidos cada vez mais altos. Deslizou a língua suavemente pelo pescoço do loirinho e foi descendo até encontrar os mamilos delicados. Não hesitou em atacá-los, sentindo-se ainda mais recompensado quando Omi começou a se contorcer por baixo de seu corpo.

Continuou instigando o garoto, descendo cada vez mais até chegar ao baixo ventre onde brincou um pouco mais com a língua, arrancando ainda mais suspiros e gemidos do loirinho. Não podendo mais esperar ele retirou a sunga do menino, libertando assim o seu membro ereto da prisão que o guardava. O Menino usava agora apenas o par de meias e nada mais. Yohji deu uma boa olhado em seu companheiro, deliciando-se com aquela visão.

"Você é tão lindo...", observou o playboy com a voz ruidosa.

Omi ficou um pouco encabulado com o elogio, mas logo se esqueceu de tudo quando Yohji voltou a beijá-lo.

"Isso não é justo... por que apenas eu estou despido?", Omi questionou com segundas intenções.

Entendendo o que desejava o chibi, Yohji também retirou a calça e agora não existiam mais barreiras para os corpos que se encontravam. Ansioso para possuí-lo o ex-detetive continuou a beijá-lo para então se posicionar entre suas pernas. Elevou-as com delicadeza e então começou a forçar a entradinha pequena e apertada. Omi gritou quando sentiu aquela dolorida pressão, agarrou os lençóis com força e inevitavelmente franziu o cenho. A expressão de dor estampada no semblante do menino era tão clara, e Yohji nem ao menos havia conseguido penetrá-lo efetivamente. A dor era óbvia, mas Omi tentava suportá-la com todas as suas forças, também queria aquilo como nunca antes. No entanto ficou surpreso quando sentiu que a pressão havia se dissipado e que ele havia perdido contato com o companheiro.

Inesperadamente Yohji se levantou e sentou-se na cama. Os cotovelos apoiados sobre as coxas e o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

Omi levantou em seguida aproximando-se dele. O menino estava assustado, tentava imaginar o que havia feito de errado para que o playboy se afastasse daquela maneira.

"O que foi, Yohji-kun? Qual o problema?", perguntou o garoto preocupado.

O loiro demorou um pouco até que finalmente fez a pergunta.

"Omi, você é virgem?", ele perguntou.

"Sou, mas... porque tá me perguntando isso?", respondeu Omi bastante confuso, porém não obteve nenhuma resposta do mais velho. "Você tem alguma dúvida em relação a isso? Yohji! Você não está pensando que eu já...".

"Calma, Calma, Omi! Eu não estou pensando nada. Eu só fiz uma pergunta... alias nem sei porque perguntei", defendeu-se Yohji antes que o loirinho criasse uma tempestade em copo d'água e ele acabasse sendo novamente mal interpretado.

"Então... qual o problema?", o menino insistiu.

"O problema é que eu nunca fiquei com alguém assim...", respondeu ele de forma evasiva.

"Assim como?".

"Virgem. E eu não sei se posso... eu... eu acho que não conseguiria...", respondeu Yohji totalmente sem rumo.

"Então eu nunca ter feito isso antes é um problema entre nós?", disse Omi com olhos tristes até que uma coisa lhe passou pela cabeça e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. "Você quer que eu peça a um daqueles dois pra acabar com o problema antes pra você?".

Yohji arregalou os olhos surpresos e antes que Omi pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o playboy virou-se para ele novamente.

"Você não se atreva a fazer isso!", bufou Yohji ficando vermelho.

"Relaxa, Yohji-kun. Eu só estava brincando.", Omi explicou-se dando risadas para alegria de Yohji que respirou aliviado. O chibi sabia que jamais faria isso.

"Mesmo assim... Eu não sei se isso pode dar certo... Somos tão diferentes... Você é um menino, romântico, sonhador... Já eu... tenho uma outra maneira de encarar a vida, outras experiências. Eu não saberia te levar para tomar sorvete, nem passear na praça. Não quero estragar sua vida, Omi", desabafou o ex-detetive cheio de dúvidas.

"Yohji... quem foi que disse que eu me importo com tudo isso? O que me importa é o que eu sinto... O que você sente. E eu estou aqui, não estou? Estou me esforçando para que a gente dê certo. Você deveria se esforçar também", o jovenzinho contestou com sabedoria. Ele mesmo já havia pensado sobre aquilo e estava disposto a arriscar.

"Eu sei, mas... aquela hora você parecia estar sofrendo. E se você não gostar? Você vai me odiar novamente. Eu não quero de jeito nenhum machucar você", retrucou Yohji um pouco inquieto.

"Yohji... Eu não sou de vidro... não vou quebrar... E mesmo se quebrasse... eu não me importaria", respondeu o loirinho chegando por traz do companheiro e abraçando-o com vontade, indo atacar direto o seu pescoço e sussurrando aos ouvidos do playboy. "Eu quero que me quebre... Yohji-kun".

A combinação daquelas palavras com a sensação da língua de Omi percorrendo seu pescoço e mordiscando sua orelha foi o que Yohji precisava para animar-se outra vez, restabelecendo assim o clima que havia se quebrado.

"Ahnn... Omi... você me tira do sério", disse o loiro puxando o menino para que suas bocas pudessem se encontrar.

Omi sentou ao seu lado e logo os dois estavam 'prontos' mais uma vez. O menino sorriu quando constatou que Yohji estava excitado novamente. Olhou aquele membro ereto e imaginou o quanto seria bom tê-lo completamente em sua boca. Aquele pensamento fez Omi arrepiar-se por dentro, então ele focalizou o sexo do playboy novamente, seu rosto se ruborizou e ele hesitou um pouco. Estava inseguro, mas a vontade de fazer aquilo era muito maior que qualquer insegurança que pudesse sentir. Curvou-se sobre o colo do loiro e num movimento rápido alcançou o membro engolindo-o lentamente. Aquilo fez Yohji enlouquecer, e este soltou um longo gemido. Era maravilhoso sentir os lábios tão delicados do loirinho que continuava trabalhando habilmente em seu pênis.

"Ahmmm... Ommiiii...", Yohji nem consegui dizer nada.

Omi continuava sugando com vontade, regozijando-se do prazer que sentia ao realizar tal tarefa.

"Omi... Pare... Eu não quero ainda...", pediu o loiro segurando os cabelos de Omi fazendo-o parar.

O menino lambeu os lábios ainda saboreando aquela sensação. Em contra partida o ex-detetive não podia acreditar na maneira deliciosa que Omi havia encontrado para lhe dar prazer.

"Onde foi que você aprendeu a fazer isso?", gracejou Yohji.

"Não sou o melhor aluno da minha turma a toa. Eu aprendo bem rápido", respondeu o menino fazendo uma carinha sexy, a qual Yohji jamais imaginou que o veria fazer. "Alem do mais eu tenho um ótimo professor".

"É mesmo? Hunm... então vem cá que eu quero te ensinar mais algumas coisas", avisou Yohji tomando-o novamente nos braços e deitando-se com ele na cama. Mas segundos depois ele se levantou novamente, havia se lembrado de algo.

Yohji sabia que não resistiria aos apelos do loirinho. No entanto também sabia que aquela vez não seria simples como tantas outras. Teria que fazer tudo para que fosse o mais agradável possível para Omi e isto exigiria uma preparação adequada.

"Espere aqui, eu já volto", disse Yohji levantando-se apressado e caminhando em direção a porta.

"Yohji... você vai sair assim?", perguntou Omi sem entender nada.

"Assim como?", retrucou o playboy.

"Assim. Nu", respondeu categórico e apontando para o corpo de Yohji, mas precisamente para sua ereção.

"Ah é", Yohji coçou a cabeça sem graça e se enrolou no lençol, deixando o quarto logo em seguida com muita pressa. Entrou no seu próprio quarto e começou a remexer todas as gavetas o mais rápido que podia. "Onde está? Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar...".

O playboy estava muito ansioso, e revirando a última gaveta da cama ele encontrou o que procurava.

"Achei!", tratou de pegar o pequeno tubo rapidamente e logo em seguida voltou para o quarto de Omi. Chegando lá Yohji foi surpreendido pela deliciosa visão do menino ainda deitado exatamente do mesmo modo que ele o havia deixado, esperando ansioso para ser dele.

"Você disse para esperar... eu esperei", disse o loirinho espreguiçando-se na cama, provocando-o descaradamente. Não havia entendido porque o companheiro saiu daquela maneira, mas isso era o que menos lhe importava naquele momento.

"Não faça assim que eu não respondo por mim, Omi", avisou o ex-detetive indo buscar o calor do pequeno novamente em sua cama.

O loiro então fez com que o menino se deitasse de lado na cama, encaixando-se por traz dele e o abraçou carinhosamente. Depositou beijos leves no pescoço, ombros e costas do chibi que reagia com suspiros e gemidos. Acariciou livremente aquele pequeno corpo, tão delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão tentador. Uma das mãos desceu suavemente encontrando novamente a entradinha pequena. Yohji então começou a explorá-la lentamente, ciente de que agora deveria ser mais cuidadoso. Introduziu um dedo levemente começando a movimentá-lo de vagar.

"Ahhhm... Yohji", Omi gemeu ao sentir o dedo do companheiro tocando-o profundamente.

"Está bom assim?", perguntou junto ao ouvido do menino.

"Muito...", ele respondeu ofegante.

"Vai ficar melhor", prometeu o playboy removendo o dedo. Mas antes que Omi pudesse protestar pela ausência, Yohji apanhou o tubo que havia ido buscar e lambuzou seus dedos com o gel lubrificante. E então o penetrou novamente, agora com dois dos seus dedos.

O corpo inteiro do loirinho se retesou com a invasão. Mas Yohji compreendera aquilo como normal, afinal havia sido difícil introduzir seus dedos mesmo com a ajuda do gel. Porém, ele sabia que estava tudo bem, pois Omi continuava gemendo, abraçando o travesseiro, demonstrando que também estava gostando. Sendo assim, ele continuou a massagear aquela cavidade apertada, fazendo Omi ficar cada vez mais excitado. Yohji então se afastou um pouco sem retirar os dedos do menino e fez com que ele se acomodasse de costas na cama. Desse jeito era mais confortável para o menino ao mesmo tempo em que agora o loiro tinha acesso ao membro túrgido do amante, começando a manipulá-lo de forma intensa.

Isso arrancou vários gemidos de Omi e mais alguns gritos também. O nível de excitação do jovenzinho já se tornava insuportável e tudo o que ele desejava era que Yohji saciasse suas necessidades.

"Yohji... Ahnnnn... Por favor... continue...", implorava o chibi.

Mas contrariando aquele pedido Yohji retirou os dedos de uma só vez. O que fez Omi protestar de forma veemente. Os protestos do jovem só foram aplacados quando ele sentiu uma pressão muito maior na abertura que havia se dado vazia segundos atrás.

O playboy também não agüentava esperar mais, e julgando que o menino encontrava-se pronto não tardou em investir contra ele. Omi gritou alto quando o loiro o penetrou completamente, mas dessa vez Yohji não se deteve, precisava muito continuar.

"Relaxa... Omi. Vai passar...", disse Yohji tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

"Sim, eu sei. Ahnn...", concordou o loirinho. "Nem pense em parar agora... por favor".

De maneira alguma o playboy havia pensado em parar, estava completamente extasiado. O menino era muito gostoso e apertado e isso estava mexendo demais com ele. Começou a movimentar-se dentro dele, deixando-se levar pelos gemidos e sussurros do menino. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Sem perceber Yohji foi aumentando a velocidade e logo estava arremetendo-se com toda a força dentro do loirinho que agora não controlava mais seus gritos e gemidos, e apenas suplicava por mais. O vai e vem frenético das estocadas continuou por muito tempo, levando os dois Weiss a caminhos que nunca haviam estado antes.

O Playboy sabia que não duraria mais tempo, então investiu mais uma vez, se aprofundando o máximo que conseguiu dentro do loirinho, inundando-o completamente com seu sêmen. Omi também não resistiu mais, e clamando o nome de Yohji deixou que o alívio viesse, banhando assim os dois amantes com aquele jato quente. Yohji deixou o interior do menino, deitou-se na cama trazendo-o para junto de si. Omi por sua vez acomodou a cabeça no peito do mais velho e o abraçou carinhosamente. Estavam exaustos, mas isso não impediria que aproveitassem cada segundo que podiam estar juntos.

Enquanto isso na sala Aya e Ken assistiam televisão. Ken estava largado no sofá brigando com o controle remoto, já Aya estava sentado na poltrona fingindo que assistia alguma coisa.

"Você não vai dormir, Aya?", perguntou o jogador estranhando, pois sabia do costume do líder de se recolher mais cedo.

"E quem conseguiria dormir com todo aquele barulho lá e cima?", reclamou o ruivo. "Não dá pra acreditar que é mesmo o Omi que está gritando desse jeito... O que o Yohji está fazendo? Matando o garoto?".

"Só se for matando de prazer... Acho que eles estão é se divertindo muito. Quem diria, né? O Omi com aquela carinha de santo", retrucou o jogador achando engraçado tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz pelos dois companheiros que finalmente haviam se acertado. "Tão quietinho... Mas segundo o Yohji, ele é um demônio pra outras coisas".

"É, realmente as aparecias enganam", constatou o ruivo.

"Ah é? Tá dizendo isso por experiência própria?", disse Ken levantando-se do sofá e lançando um olhar malicioso para cima do líder.

"Ah! Cala a boca, Hidaka!", esbravejou o espadachim atirando uma almofada no moreno.

No quarto Yohji e Omi estavam abraçados, curtindo o prazer de finalmente estarem juntos. Juntos de verdade, sem mentiras, sem farsa.

"Omi, o que você acha de voltarmos ao clube na semana que vem?", Sugeriu o playboy enquanto acariciava os cabelos do loirinho. "Eu quero dançar com você novamente daquele jeito".

"Eu vou adorar ir com você. Mas o que acha se na nossa próxima folga... Nós fossemos viajar para um lugar mais calmo... Só nós dois", Omi deu outra sugestão.

"Calmo... só nós dois...? Hunnn pode ser bem interessante", concordou o loiro já pensando nas inúmeras possibilidades quando estivessem realmente sozinhos.

Continuaram abraçados mais um tempo, até que o playboy percebeu que o loirinho havia adormecido com seus afagos. Ele dormia tranqüilo, com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto. Parecia o mesmo menino de antes.

Yohji sorriu satisfeito. Havia demorado muito até encontrar uma outra razão para sua vida, uma que realmente valesse a pena. E agora que havia encontrado, não deixaria Omi escapar. Iria cuidar do loirinho para sempre.

FIM

Suryia Tsukiyono

Fevereiro de 2006

* * *

Notas da autora: 

Agradeço a Evil, Lilik e Mystik que sempre apoiam em tudo nas minhas fanfics.

Dedico esta fic principalmente a Kaline que vive dizendo para deixarem o Omi longe do Yohji hauhauahuha Viu como eu sou legal, Kaline?

Também dedico à Litha-chan e a Freya que com esse papo de acertar os dardos do Omi na bunda do Yohji me inspiraram a fazer essa fic. Tudo bem que eu não fiz o loirinho acertar a bunda do loirão, mas pelo menos o coração do playboy nessa história ele levou hehehe

E quem não gostou... cartas bombas, ameaças de morte e atentados terroristas para suryiatsukiyono yahoo. com .br

Podem tentar me matar, mas já aviso antes que eu sou Imortal! HAUHAUAHAUHAUUAHA!


End file.
